Illusion
by canadian dreamer 20
Summary: When something from Travis's past comes back, it comes with a vengance and puts Travis and lily in danger. But in times of trouble, new doors are opening.... Chapter 9 is now up! Please keep up the awesome reviews. This is more like a dramady
1. Wondering

Lily Randall walked to her locker.  She couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could go and play her guitar.  It was calling her name already and she could hear it.  Mommy's coming she thought.  But something stopped her dead in her tracks.  Two people were making out in front of her locker.  "Oh brother," she thought and rolled her.  She made her way to her locker.

 "So ummmm, you know what would be great… if you let me get to my locker," she said to the couple.

 They glared at her and went right back to making out.

 "Oh you guys didn't get the memo, the make out locker moved to 128 right across from me," she said.

 That was Ray locker, but she didn't really care now.  He never even used his locker and she needed hers NOW!  They continued their lip lock session.  Alright time for plan W.

 "Hey isn't that Mr. Waller coming?" Lily questioned.

  The couple quickly broke up and looked around nervously. 

She pushed her way to her locker and replied, oh my mistake, it's just Mrs. Lockstein."  The couple glared at her and went over to Ray's locker.  She opened her locker and the contents came spilling out.  While she picked them up thoughts came streaming into her head.  "Although that lip-locking is sorta gross it kinda leaves you wishing you had that," she thought.  So what exactly is wrong with me?  Am I so hideous that no guy would ever want to go out with me?  Just then 2 hands brushed against hers helping her pick up her books.

"Well I see your plan to keep your locker organized lasted long," Travis Strong noted.

"Hey, it was 3 days this time.  That's a record for me," Lily replied.  Travis placed the books back in the locker.

"Trav, could I ask you a question?" Lily asked.

"Anything for you," Travis said.

" Am I so horrible that no guy wants to go out with me?  I'm like the only girl here who doesn't have a boyfriend," she replied.

"Lily, how could you ask such a stupid question?  You are a gorgeous, talented, sensitive, caring individual.  The right guy will come in time.  As a wise man once said, we must have patience and understand that all that is good takes time."

"That's deep, who said that?" Lily questioned.

"A man by the name of Travis Strong," he replied as a smile lit up his face.

"OK people when did the make-out locker change?  I never got the memo," Ray Brennan shouted as he made his way down the hallway.

"As you can see Ray is now the lucky chosen one," Robbie McGrath replied smiling.

" It changed today when I needed to get to my locker," Lily answered him grabbing her guitar and slamming her locker shut.

"Oh well then, let the world know my locker is now the place to be.  It's hip for locking the lips!" Ray proclaimed.  They all looked at him.

"And shutting up and walking away with shame," Ray said as he walked towards the doors.

"I'll go and witness this shame," Robbie said as he ran after Ray.

" You coming Trav?" Lily asked.

"Actually I gotta stay and finish my piece on Confederation.  But I'll be there in time for the show," He answered her.

"Alright see you there," Lily replied.  She started walking towards the doors, then turned back to Travis.

"Travis?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Thanks.  You know for ummm… what you said.  It means a lot to me." She whispered to him.  He walked towards her and embraced her in hug.

" I only speak the truth.  You will find someone," he told her as he brushed back some of her hair.  She smiled at him and ran towards the doors. As she was catching up to Ray and Robbie, thoughts streamed into her head.  But there was one that seemed to stay there, almost as if it was taunting her.  Thoughts of her and Travis fixed themselves into her head. 

"Me and Trav?" she asked herself.  But then she shook her head.  "What am I thinking?  That would never work," she scolded herself.  Am I just so desperate that I'm creating illusions for myself?

Travis could feel his eyes closing.  "Must stay awake," he told himself.  Ha!  Easier said then done.  It seemed like he had been at this paper for hours, even though it was only minutes.  "K Strong, focus," he told himself.  He cracked his knuckles and started writing.  Before he knew it, it was already 3:45.  "Oh man, I'm just gonna make it," he thought.  He grabbed his paper and ran to Mr. Flintwood's class.  Then he collided into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

" No problem," the voice answered.  Then Travis stood up and found himself face to face with his old best friend at the Academy. 

" Lucas?" he asked.

" Travis!" Lucas shouted.  "How's it going man?"

" I'm great.  What are you doing here?" he asked.

" My old man got transferred here.  I was wondering if you were still here," Lucas said.

" Yeah this is my home now," Travis said.  They started walking towards the classroom.

" So what are things like here at Roscoe High?" Lucas asked.

" They're pretty good," Travis told him

"What are the chicks like?" Lucas asked with an impish smile.  Travis rolled his eyes.  Lucas would ask about that.

" Like anywhere else I guess," Travis answered him.  "Why aren't you Ellie still going out?"

"We never did work things out after you and her betrayed me," Lucas replied casually.  Travis cast his eyes down.  He hadn't exactly betrayed his best friend.  Well, at least not intentionally.  Ellie had told Travis that she and Lucas broke up.  Then before he could say anything, she kissed him right in front of Lucas.  Travis apologized to his friend a million times.

"It's like I meant to," Travis offered.  "She told me you two broke up.  I didn't have a chance to say anything before she kissed me."

"Sure," Lucas replied laughing.  "I'm joking anyways.  That's all in the past."  Travis walked in the room and the left the paper on his desk.  He looked at his watch.   3:55.  Now he would be late for sure.  Lucas walked to his locker with him.

"Hey, who's that hottie in the picture?"  Lucas asked looking at Lily's picture.

"That's one of my best friends, Lily," Travis replied.

"One of your best friends.  Are you stupid?" Lucas questioned.  "What a waste of a beautiful girl.  Why didn't you tell me about this girl?  She beats out every girl I've seen."  Travis couldn't really explain it, but it made him kind of mad when Lucas was talking about her like that. 

"Hey let's hang out and I could go meet her now," Lucas said.

"Uh, I'd love to but I can't.  I have others plans," Travis told him.

"Oh well tomorrow then you are showing me the sights.  And by that I mean her," Lucas said.

"Sure but I really gotta go or I'm gonna be late," Travis said.

"Alright see ya," Lucas said.  "And Travis, no hard feelings right?"

"Of course not," Travis answered.  He ran out the doors and towards the station.  "I don't get it," he thought.  "Why did it make me so mad when Lucas talked about Lily like that?"  Travis couldn't really figure it out.  But he didn't have time now.  He was gonna be late and they were gonna kill him.  "I'm sure it's nothing." He told himself as ran towards the station.  "But if that's so, why is she the only thing in my mind now?"


	2. Introductions

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, does love really walk the hallways of Roscoe High?" Robbie McGrath stated.

"I'm Pronto and I'm wondering, does love even walk?  I mean is love like a person?  No, score one for the Pronto master," Ray shouted triumphantly.  Lily reached across and smacked him.

"You would think by now that wouldn't hurt, but it still does," Ray whined.

"Well, I don't know if it's love as much as lust that walks amongst us," Lily answered.  "I mean all you really see are people engrossed in a lip-locking session and running their hands at places we don't want to know about.  Last time I checked, love was about feelings and talking.  Did the definition of love change and I don't know about it?"

"Yeah but love is also about showing your feelings," Ray said.  And if you ask me there's a lot of feeling showing going on."  It's like a… feeling showing place."

"Yeah but it gets to the point where the whole world doesn't need to know.  There's times where love should be kept private and sacred," Lily retorted.

" I agree with Shady," Robbie sided with her.  " What makes love special is when it's shared between two people.  Yeah it's good to show your feelings and stuff, but all the time in public and with such… interesting methods?"

"Well here's a song about true love by 'Justincase' called I'm There," Lily said and started the song.   Ray took off his headphones.

"Where is Travis?" he asked.

"He said he'd be here on time," Lily answered him.  "He had to finish a history paper, but he said it wouldn't take him long."

"When will you people learn?" Ray asked.  "When a teacher gets you to finish a paper after school and they say it won't take long, it means bring supper, you blankie and your toothbrush cause your in for a long night."

"Hey Ray, have you ever stayed after school to finish a paper?" Lily asked him

"Well obviously since I…. And you know and…. Yeah no," he said.

"Yeah I thought so," Lily said.  "And your still sleeping with your blankie?"

"Pinky means a lot to me," Ray said.  "It's just too hard letting her go."

Just then the door slammed and Travis came running in.

" Great timing man, your just a little late," Robbie said as he looked at his watch.  "Only 20 minutes."

"Sorry guys, I ran into someone and they kinda wouldn't let me go." Travis said as he put his headphones on.

" And that was Justincase," Lily said.  "So listeners what do you think love should be like?  Call us up and tell us."

Soon the phone was going off the hook.  Travis' head was spinning.  He could barely keep up with all the callers and their definitions of love.

"Alright well that's all the time we have today," Robbie said.  "But be sure to tune in tomorrow when we talk about… well whatever.  Bye."

"So man who kept you?  Was it Audrey?  Is she asking you out again?  Are you going out again?  Are you…"?

"Whoa slow down Ray.  Breathe," Robbie told his friend.

"No an old friend from the Academy transferred to Roscoe," Travis told them.  "I ran into him and we talked for a while."

" Is he a what do u call that statue dude… you know, well is he like you?"

"You mean Buddha?" Travis asked.  Ray smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's the little monkey I was thinking of," he said.

"No actually, he's the total opposite of me," Travis replied.  "I guess you can all meet him tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Robbie retorted.  "But I gotta go.  It's meatloaf night.  And if I'm late I'll suffer the consequences."

"If you're on time you'll suffer consequences too," Ray said.  "It's a lose lose situation."

"You don't have to tell me that," Robbie groaned as he walked out.

"Lily, your chariot awaits you," Ray said as he bent down and indicated her to hop on his shoulders.

"Gee, as tempting as that sounds, I'm just gonna walk today," Lily told him.

"Humph, just cause I'm not the handsomest horse, you shut me down," Ray grumbled as he straightened out.  "Will you at least walk home with me?"

" Yeah, why not," she said.  "Coming Travis?"

He nodded and grabbed his bag.  They started down the street.  As they walked, Travis told them about Lucas and all that happened between them.  As he was explaining, he looked at Lily and thought about Lucas and what he said about her.

"He wants to meet you guys and see what my friends are like," Travis told his friends.  "So after 1st period you wanna all meet at my locker?"

"Sure," Ray stated as they walked up Travis' driveway.  "Lily, shall thou take my offer nowth of thy horse drawn carriageth?"

"Um… noeth," Lily said.  "See you tomorrow Trav."  Travis walked into his house and threw everything on the floor.  He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  He was not looking forward to tomorrow, at all.

The Next Day after 1st period…

"Tonight, I'll be your Naughty Girl," Ray sang out loud at the top of his lungs.

" Whatever happened to 'Man I Feel Like a Woman,?" Robbie questioned.  Ray ignored him and continued singing.  Travis secretly prayed in his head that Ray's horrible singing would scare Lucas away.  After all, it was scaring everyone else away.

"Hey, is that him?" Ray asked.  Travis turned and saw that unmistakable brown spiky hair making it's way towards them.  "Damn," Travis secretly swore.

"Hey Trav, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna introduce me?" Lucas asked.

"Well Lucas this is Robbie," he indicated pointing to Robbie.

Lucas stuck out a hand and said, "How's it going?"  Robbie smiled and returned the handshake.

"This is Ray," he continued pointing at Ray.

"Hey Ray," he said.

"Haha, you're a poet and you don't know it," Ray stated. They all looked at him.  "And not gonna talk anymore.

"And this is Lily," he finished off.  Lucas looked at Lily and smiled.

"And I didn't think it was possible to be anymore beautiful then you were in your picture," he offered.  She blushed and shook her head.

"Yeah right," she said.

"Well, I gotta go now or Mr. Hliston is gonna hurt me," Lucas stated.  "Uh, it would help if I knew where that was though."

"Oh I have him next," Lily offered.  "I'll walk with you there."

"That would be really great," He said.  He gently thread an arm in hers and said, "Lead the way."

"See ya guys at lunch k," Lily said.  Then she and Lucas walked towards the class.

" I'm too sure about Ole Pucous," Ray retorted angrily looking as Lily laughed at something he said.

"Ray, get over it and stop being an ass," Robbie said.  "Your jealousy gets a little tiresome."

"No, yours does," Ray said, acting like a 2 year old.  Travis just shook his head and watched as Lucas pushed back some of her hair.  He got that uneasy feeling again.  He could see Lily laughing.  He couldn't believe how much he could make Lily laugh.  Something inside of Travis told him to keep a close eye on Lucas.


	3. Words of anger

"So now you just have to bring the x over to the other side," Lily explained.

"That's it?" Lucas asked.

"Well I hope so, otherwise I'm gonna be stuck in algebra for a long time," Lily moaned.  Lucas laughed and stood up to go sit by Lily.

"Man Lily, you have no clue how you just saved my life," Lucas muttered.  "Thank you so much.  You are a brainiac."

"Actually, it was Travis who helped me understand this mumble jumble," Lily explained.  She looked at Lucas.  For a minute, she swore she could see fury and hatred stirring in his eyes when she said Travis' name.  She quickly shook her head and thought to her self, "Lily you gotta cut back on the Pepsi, it's causing you to think stupid things."  She looked at her Pepsi and took a huge gulp.  "Meh, I'll stop drinking it tomorrow."

"Yeah, um speaking of Travis, there's not anything going on between you two is there?" Lucas questioned.  Lily looked down at the ground and felt a feeling of pity building up inside of her.  She wished she could tell Lucas yes that they were so happy together and he's the one for her.  But she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No were just friends," Lily answered him.

"Oh, so you obviously have another boyfriend," Lucas stated.

"No, no one else," Lily said.

"Really, that's awesome," Lucas shouted.  Lily looked at him shocked.

"Oh I mean not that you don't have a boyfriend… well yes and…"

"Does that amuse you Lucas?" Lily fired at him.

"Well no, but that's great for me, cause well as you know, Audrey's having a party tonight, and well I was thinking maybe me and you could go together and…"

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah if that's ok with you," Lucas replied.  Lily smiled and nodded.  "Great so I'll pick you up at 7:00, k?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready," Lily answered.  Lucas leaned down and gave her a kiss, then smiled and ran off.  Lily touched where he had kissed her.  "Well, he's not Travis, but A GUY FINALLY LIKES ME," Lily sang out in her head.  She got up and did a victory dance around the table.  The whole cafeteria stared at her.  She blushed and said down.

" Who wouldn't wanna dance at the taste of this delicious year old lasagna," Lily explained.  Everyone shook their head and returned to whatever they were doing.  "Smooth move Randell," Lily scolded herself. 

"Lil, I can dance too," Ray shouted across the cafeteria.  He jumped on a table and started doing the Macarena.  Then he fell on the floor right on the lasagna. 

"What?" Ray asked.  "Didn't you guys hear wearing your food is the new in thing now."

Travis, Robbie, and him made their way to the table Lily was sitting at.

" The sad thing is I think my mom's meatloaf was better then this," Robbie said poking at the glob in front of him.

" So party tonight, us 4, meeting where, when, how?" Ray questioned.

"Actually, I'll meet up with you guys there," Lily told them.  "Someone already asked me to go with them."

"What, who?" Ray demanded.

"Well Mr. Nosy, if you must know, Lucas asked me," Lily replied.  Travis felt a wave of panic rush over him.

"And you're going with him?" Travis asked her.

"Yeah why? Lily asked.  "Is there something wrong with that?"  Travis looked down and shook.  He wouldn't ever forget Ellie's cries of terror of how Lucas abused her physically and sexually, and how he treated her like dirt.  He would never forget the terror in her eyes, and the pleading in her eyes.  He couldn't let Lucas do that to Lily.  He cared about her too much.

"Look Lily, there's things you don't know about Lucas," Travis started.

"Oh, like what?" Lily demanded.

"He's not like he seems he is now.  He's putting on an act.  He… he did things with his old girlfriend.  Things that hurt her so bad.  You don't him like I do.  Maybe, you should tell him you're not going with him anymore."

"Excuse me," Lily shouted angrily.  Last time I checked, you didn't run my life.  I don't need a babysitter, Travis.  And how could say such things about him.  He actually cares about me and makes me feel like I'm worth something."

"But Lily… I care about you and…"

"Well, you sure didn't do anything to prove that.  Get over your jealousy.  I thought you of all people would be happy for me." She exclaimed.  "But I was obviously wrong."  She turned around and ran down the hallways.  Travis felt tears in his eyes.  "Oh Lily, if only you knew," he thought.  Robbie and Ray came from where they were standing watching the whole fight. 

"Damn that Pucous," Ray shouted.  They looked at him.  "No wait, I can come up with something better."

"What was that about," Robbie asked.  Travis shook his head.

"Nothing, just make sure you keep a close eye on Lily tonight," he said and turned away from his friends.  Then Travis made a decision.  He didn't care if Lily hated him forever.  He was going to keep an eye on her the whole night.  He was willing to give up everything, to make sure Lily would be safe.  He prayed a silent prayer that he would be able to watch over her and that Lily was wrong about Lucas.  But something in his mind highly doubted it, and he was pretty sure he'd see that tonight.


	4. The Truth rises

Sorry, I forgot to do a disclaimer (bad girl!) I don't own RFR or any of the characters.  Anyways thanks for all the great Reviews guys.  This chapter is kinda intense.  Please keep up the feedback.  Thanks :D

Lily looked at her hair in the mirror.  She took out her wrapped pigtails.  "Too Princess Lela," she thought.  She placed it in a ponytail.  "Too cheerleader," she complained to her self.  She finally decided to leave it au natural and down flowing around her face.  She glanced at the millions of clothes on her floor.  She rolled her eyes.  Finally after 2 hours of trying outfits, she decided on a strapless pink Hawaiian print dress.  She just finished putting on her make-up when Lucas rang the doorbell.  She ran to the door and opened it.

"Wow you look amazing," Lucas exclaimed looking Lily over.

"Thanks," she replied.  "You don't look so bad your self."  Lily had to admit, he was looking FINE.  He was wearing a blue muscle top and boarder shorts and his hair was spiked to perfection.  His eyebrow ring gleamed in the light.

"You ready to go?" he asked her lending his arm to her.

"Yeah, just a sec," she replied.  She went to the message bard and wrote her parents a note.  Then they headed out.  While they were walking, Lucas started talking about himself.  Lily tried to listen, but her thoughts were focused elsewhere.  "I can't believe Travis.  I thought he would at least be happy for me.  And what did he mean by care for me?  The kid is so confusing sometimes.  But what if he was… no he's just jealous and…"

"Lily," Lucas' voice echoed out.

"Oh, um hey," she answered shaking the thoughts from her head.

"Try not to be too excited about going with me," Lucas said.

"No I am really, I just got a lot on my mind," she told him.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked her.

"It's just that me and Trav got in a fight today and…"

"Travis, Travis, Travis… Let's just keep talking Mr. Wonderful.  Or let's just NOT!" Lucas said with hatred and anger in his tone.  Lily looked at him nervously.  This tone of voice scared her just a little bit.  His voice became softer and his eyes lost that look of fury.  "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to spaz like that.  I just don't see why Travis would want to fight with you.  What was it about?"  Lily didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him it was about him.

"Oh just stupid things," she answered him.

"Look let's just forget about Travis, and have a good time K?"

"Alright, sure," Lily said.  She walked faster to the party, hoping Lucas wouldn't act like this anymore.  Lily was sure it was going to be night of surprises.

Travis stood by the door.  He couldn't find Lily yet, so he was sure they weren't there yet.  Their fight kept replaying in his head.  He had never seen her that mad before.  But he didn't care.  He just didn't want to see her get hurt.  The door opened and Lily and Lucas walked in.  They plopped their coats down and walked to the drinks table.  Travis walked over there too.  He poured some punch into a cup.  Lucas grabbed a cup for Lily and poured some punch in there.  He looked over at Travis and put an arm around Lily and whispered something into her ear.  She looked over at Travis and her smile disappeared replaced by a look of anger.  Lily walked over to Ray and Robbie.  Lucas made his way over to Travis.

"Hey Trav," Lucas said.

"Hey," Travis answered him.  "So you're here with Lily,"

"Yeah, she's great," Lucas said looking her up and down.  Travis had seen that look in Lucas' eyes before.  He felt himself growing angry.

"Don't you dare do anything to hurt her, or I will kill you," Travis whispered to him

"Ohh, I'm so scared," Lucas taunted him.  "Get over it Travis, she chose me.  For once I win over Mr. Wonderful.  She's mine."  He smiled

"I mean it Lucas, just don't you dare touch her," Travis said angrily.

" You can't do anything about it.  She's mad at you.  She won't talk to you.  Which makes it so much better.  So you can't do anything.  See ya later loser," Lucas called to him as he walked over to Lily.  He grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor.  Travis felt the anger flow through him.  He couldn't let Lucas win and hurt Lily.  And he knew that tone of voice.  It meant Lucas was still continuing with his old ways.

Lucas grabbed Lily and held her closer.  He kissed her neck.  "Whoa, little bit fast there buddy," Lily thought to her self.  She inched away from him.

"Whoa, I am beat," Lily told him.  "Those last few songs were killers."  Lucas looked up her.

"Hey, what's the matter," he asked her grabbing her waist and bringing it to him.  She wiggled out of his grasp.

" Um, it's really hot in here.  You wanna go for a walk?" she asked him.

" Yeah sure," he said.  He grabbed their coats and they headed out the door.  She turned around swore she saw Lucas giving Travis a thumbs-up sign and an arrogant smile.  She shook it off and they walked to the park. She laid on the hill.  This was hers and Travis' favorite spot to watch stars.  She and him would come her some nights and watch stars and just talk.  Lucas laid down beside her.

"Why are we laying down?" he asked playfully.

" Oh this is Travis' and my favorite spot.  We come here at night all the time and…"

"I told you to stop talking about HIM.  Don't you get it," Lucas shouted.  Lily looked at him shocked.  She tried to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you get it?  Your mine.  You chose me over Mr. Wonderful.  It's always Travis, Travis, Travis.  But not anymore."

Lily could feel fear rising up in her.  Thoughts of what Travis said came back to her.   "K, Lily stay calm," she told herself.  "That way there he might calm down.

"Um, do you have a bit of resentment towards Travis?" she asked him.  He looked at her and laughed out loud.

"What do you think?" he asked.  "It's always been oh is Travis so wonderful.  Everyone always chooses Travis.  But not you."

"So this is about you getting back at Travis then.  Is that it?"  Lily asked angrily.

"No it's more then that.  I can see how much Travis cares about you.  But you chose me.  You shattered his dreams.  And now your all mine and no one else's," Lucas said.   This wasn't good.  His grip tightened on her.

"Ow Lucas, your hurting me.  Please let go," Lily pleaded.  He grabbed her and pulled her towards him.  He put his lips over hers and kissed her roughly.  He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her neck.  He started lifting up her dress and kissing her legs.

"Lucas, stop it!" Lily screamed.  He placed a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Beautiful sweet Lily is all mine."  He kissed her stomach.  She felt warning signals going off.  Her dress was getting higher and higher.  She kicked him. He fell over in pain. She got up and ran.

"Bitch," he screamed.  He started running after her.  He jumped and tackled her.  He pinned her arms at her sides.  "Trying to get away?  You can't, you chose me." He told her.  He placed his lips on her roughly.

"Let her go," A voice demanded.  Lily looked up and saw Travis standing there.

"Great, look who came and crashed the party," Lucas said.

"Get off her now," Travis commanded.  "You leave her alone or else…"

"Or else what?" Lucas asked.  He grabbed Lily by the wrist and pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her neck. 

"Ow," Lily cried.

"Don't you get it? She's mine.  She chose me over you.  Now leave us alone," Lucas said as he started kissing Lily again.  Travis ran and threw an uppercut punch.  It nailed Lucas in the mouth.  He swore and let go of Lily.

"You ass hole.  Your gonna pay," Lucas screamed.  He pushed Travis and fell hard to the ground.  Lucas kicked him in the head.

"Travis!" Lily screamed.  Travis grabbed Lucas ankles and sent him toppling.  He grabbed the chain from around his neck and started spinning it around.  It hit Lucas and cut him deeply.

"OW!" Lucas screamed.  Travis got and grabbed Lily.

"Come on Lily," he shouted and grabbed her arm.  She got up and he started pulling her with him.  They ran towards the station.

"You guys are going to pay.  You'll be sorry," Lucas screamed after them.  They kept running.  When they finally entered the station, Lily broke into sobs.  Travis wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forward.

"Travis…," Lily said through her tears.

"Shhhhhhh," Travis told her.  He pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.  The quietness of the building enveloped them.  They both welcomed the silence and held on to each other. 


	5. Confessions

Lily welcomed the silence.  It enveloped her and Travis, and for a minute, she forgot about what had just happened.

"Travis…" she said

"Yes Lily," he answered her.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," she said as tears ran down her cheek. Travis lifted her chin and got her to look at him.  "Why?" he asked.

"I should have listened to you.  You tried to warn me and I was just a bitch about it and yelled at you.  You knew what he was like.  I think I just wanted that someone so bad, I chose to remain oblivious and…"

"Lily, you don't have to apologize.  I shouldn't have been so… overprotective. 

"Overprotective?  You just saved me Travis.  I owe you big time," Lily said between sobs.

" I hoped that you were wrong.  But there was still part of me that said he didn't change.  I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you.  And there's something else."

"What?" Lily questioned looking at Travis.

"I didn't want to see you with someone else.  Because… you're all I can think about now Lily.  And I know that's wrong because we're suppose to friends.  But I can't get you off my mind."  Lily smiled through her tears. 

"Travis, I feel the same way," she said.  "I kept telling myself it was wrong and I'm not suppose to feel that way but, I do."

"Well, a wise man once said you can tell the mind to do one thing, but it doesn't mean the heart will do it too," he quoted.

"That's beautiful who said… let me guess Travis Strong?" Lily said.  He smiled and nodded.  She wiped her tears and started laughing.  He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.  She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"Lily Randell, you are beautiful, generous, and a true gem that I will cherish.  I want to be the one who will hold you, and be there for you.  Will you let me?" Travis asked.  Lily kissed his lips and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him.  He nodded his head and stroked her hair.  She stopped running her fingers through his hair when she noticed blood running down his face.

"Travis, Oh my God, you're bleeding," she cried placing her hand on his gash.  He placed his hand where her was and found blood staining his hand.

"I figured it was too good to be true," Travis joked.  Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"This is all my fault," she cried as she ran over to the cooler.  She searched around in it until she found a half opened bottle of pop that Ray was drinking.  She went back to Travis and placed the bottle on his forehead.  He grimaced.

"I hope you don't mind using Ray's half opened bottle of pop.  It's all that was in there," she told him with a smile.

"Well, it's not just the pain that's making me grimace," he said with a smile.

"Travis, I'm so sorry I did this to you," she said as tears ran down her cheek again.  He gently pushed her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

"Lily, this isn't your fault.  We're gonna get through this.  You're stuck with me now," he told her as he kissed her lips.  She smiled and held him.  "It's OK, were gonna get through this," she thought.  Nothing worse can possible happen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They're playing my song," Ray screamed as 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' came on.

"I thought 'Naughty Girl' was your song," Robbie stated.

"Naughty Girl is my… being a naughty girl song.  Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is my… being girl having fun song.  Duh!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sorry, my mistake," Robbie said.  Ray got up and started break dancing.  He fell and everyone laughed at him. 

"Thanks ladies, I'm here for 3 more hours and 27 minutes," Ray said.  The door opened and Lucas came stalking in.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Robbie asked him.  He glared at both Ray and Robbie. 

"Tell your friends they better watch out.  Nobody messes with me.  Tell Lily that she's mine and Travis better value the next few days of his life," Lucas whispered to Robbie.  Then he grabbed his coat and ran out.  Just then Robbie realized that both Lily and Travis were missing.  He grabbed Ray and said, "Come on, we gotta go."

"But I told the ladies I'd be here for 3 more hours and 25 minutes," Ray whined.

"What if I told you I think something happened to Lily?" Robbie asked.  Ray's smile quickly disappeared and he grabbed his coat.  " Hurry up, let's go," he said.  And they both ran out, as a million bad thoughts filled their heads.  They ran ahead, afraid of what they were about to find about.


	6. Findings

This next chapter is dedicated to my sister, who complained there's not enough Robbie in this fic.  So sorry to all the Robbie fans (my bad).  Anyways thanks again for all the awesome reviews.  This is my first fanfic so it's a little nerve racking!

Robbie had never run so fast in his life.  Lucas' words rang out throughout his head.  "Lily's mine and Travis better value the next few days of his life."  Travis was right about Lucas, and now Robbie hoped he wasn't too late.

"Ray, this way," he shouted.  Ray nodded and followed Robbie.  Robbie turned the corner and ran to Kim's house.  He rang the doorbell and waited.  Kin opened the door and saw Robbie.  She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  He cleared his throat,

"Hey, do I get one too?" Ray asked.  Kim rolled her eyes.  Then Ray shook his head and said, "WHAT?" did the queen of mean just kiss you?"

"Cause we're going out, but that doesn't matter now," Robbie stated.  He turned to Kim.  "We have a problem here," he explained.  Then he described the whole Lucas coming into to town and Travis warning them about him, and none of them listening.

"I'm gonna kill that Mucous if he did anything to Lily," Ray shouted.  Then he smiled.  "Mucous, ha that's way better then pucous.  Ray you a genius."  Kim and Robbie stared at him.  "Right, now's not the time to realize Ray's smartness."

"I think we should all split up so we can find them faster.  Kim, you go to Mickey's, Ray, you check at Lily's and Travis', and I'll go to the sta… I mean the start and end of the park."  Ray shoot him a whoa, too close for comfort look.

"Alright, make sure everyone has their cell phones one so we can keep in touch," Kim exclaimed.  She grabbed her coat and the 3 of them ran off.  Robbie had thought they should split up for another reason.  He figured something might be happening between Travis and Lily.  And he didn't want Ray to see yet.

" I just hope you guys are OK, or I'll never forgive myself," Robbie thought to himself.  He continued running, praying that he'd find them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily started shivering.  The coolness of the night and the effects were taking their toll on her.  Travis took of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Travis, you moron, you're gonna freeze to death," Lily scolded him.  He wrapped his arms around her.  "I think I'll be fine with you here," he said and kissed her on the lips.

"Travis, um, how do you think Ray's gonna take this?" Lily asked.  Travis looked at her and frowned.

"Well, I think there's gonna be a lot of yelling and possibly more violence.  But other then that, great," he answered her.

" I hate to hurt him and all, but I think it's time I told him there's nothing there but friendship.  And that you're the one I love," Lily reasoned.  Travis nodded his head.

"I don't wanna hurt Ray either, but it will hurt him more if he finds out from someone else.  Besides, this just feels so right.  We… we just fit Lily.  I can't really explain and maybe it doesn't make sense…"

"I totally agree Travis," she said and stroked his hand.  He started rubbing her shoulders.  He lifted her chin and started caressing her lips with his own.  She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Just then they heard the door open.

"Must… breathe… so tired…"  Robbie said taking short breaths.  He looked up and saw Lily and Travis sitting there together.

"Hey Robbie," Travis said.

"You look a little out of breath," Lily noted.  "Want some of Ray's half opened bottle of pop?  It already saved someone's life today."  Robbie looked at it with disgust and shook his head.

"My tidbit for the day… don't run really fast after eating 5 pieces of pizza," he told them.  Then he noticed Travis gash.  "Oh my God, Travis what happened?  Did you let Lily beat you up again?"

Travis smiled.  "Well you know, since Ray wasn't here and Lily needed to vent, I figured I'd fill in for Ray."   Then Robbie noticed Lily's arm covered in bruises.  She looked down at them.  "Yeah, and I didn't want Travis to feel too inferior, so I let him have a couple of shots.  But don't tell Ray or he'll be mad."

"Guys, this isn't funny.  What really happened?"  Then Travis explained the whole situation.  Robbie told them what Lucas had said to him.  He went to Lily and embraced her and patted Travis on the shoulder.  "Well, I better phone Ray and Kim and let them know your ok."  Lily and Travis nodded.  They already knew about Robbie and Kim.  He got off the phone.

"So, you two are together huh?" Robbie asked them.  They looked at each other and nodded.

"And we know how much you wanted me and Ray to work out, and I hope your not mad and…" Lily droned on.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I've always been a big fan of you and Strong.  You two just… fit together.  And Ray needs to learn that.  He'll find someone," Robbie said.

"Well, could you just do us a favor and wait until everything kind of blows over?  We'll tell Ray then," Travis said.  Robbie nodded.  Then Ray came running in.

"Friends!" Ray exclaimed.  "Your OK!" 

"You however, are not looking so good," Travis stated.  Ray nodded.

"Must have half opened bottle of Pepsi," Ray said.  He found it sitting on the table beside Lily.

"Ha I knew one of you would rink it eventually.  Fess up.  Whodunit?" Ray asked.

"If you must know, we used it on Travis' cut," Lily told him. Ray looked and saw blood on the label. The bottle being placed over his lips quickly covered his look of disgust.

"And you all made fun of me for having it here," Ray stated.  "It's a hero, and you should all worship it."

"Ray, it's a pop bottle," Robbie said.  "I'm not worshipping a pop bottle."

"Well. Will you at least worship me for having it here?" Ray asked.  They all shook their heads.

"Oh well.  I tried," he said.  Then his smiled disappeared and he went to towards Lily.  "Robbie told me the whole story.  Are you guys OK?" he asked with a serious tone.  They both nodded.  "Mucous is going down!"

"I thought it was Pucous," Travis said.

"Oh no, Pucous is so an hour ago," Ray said.  "Mucous is way better."  Then he wrapped his arms around Lily.  "Don't worry we'll get through this," he said.  Then he grabbed her hand and led her out.  Robbie looked at Travis.  Travis knew what he was getting at.  He wanted Travis to tell Ray now.

"Now's not the time," Travis said.  "Let's just get out of here and forget about all this Lucas stuff.  The worst is over now."


	7. Ready To Reveal?

Sorry for the wait guys. I had a huge case of writer's block. Anyways sorry bout this chapter. I don't think it's that good. But please keep doing the 2R's… Reading and Reviewing. And if you have any ideas please let me know

Lily took a bite of her sandwich, then put it down and continued strumming her guitar. She had a free block and decided to just sit on the stairs and strum her guitar. She softly sang to herself

"Is this all an illusion I'm in a state of confusion 

_Feel lost, like I can't be found_

_Like I'm sinking deeper in the ground." _All of the sudden, Travis came to mind she sang this song. She thought it was too good to be true. He was just supposed to be her friend, yet he was so much more. He was everything she could of wanted. He was kind, intelligent, thoughtful, and not too shabby looking. Scratch that, he was AMAZING looking. But seriously, his personality was so intriguing, and it was such a thing to treasure.

"That's a beautiful song," Travis said as he sat beside Lily and gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"Well, I kind of had someone in mind when I wrote it," she explained. She looked into his eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"And who might that be?" he questioned her.

"Just some guy, who I kind of like, who is kind of suppose to be my friend," she said. "What's his name again umm? Trevor, Thomas?" Travis smiled.

"And do you want him to be more then a friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said and he stroked her hair. Just then he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go," he said. Lily looked at him.

"Where?" she asked. She placed her guitar back in her case.

"You'll see," he said and he grabber her hand. They ran out of Roscoe High and towards the station. They stopped in front of it.

"Wow, what a surprise!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically. "Because I've never been her before."

"Less sarcasm, more walking," Travis stated as he walked into the station. Lily followed behind him. He grabbed her arm and led her to a microphone.

"And your doing what?" Lily asked.

"I want you to record that song," Travis explained. "I want it to be our song."

"What? Why?" Lily questioned.

"Because the whole message of the song is exactly what we're going through," Travis said gazing into her eyes. "Plus it has a double impact. Because you're the one singing it, and it will just make me think about you and how lucky I am to have you even more." Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Well OK then," she said. She sat behind the microphone. Travis ran to the tech booth and turned everything. He pointed at Lily and she started singing. Travis loved how she got lost in her music and how she let it carry her away. She finished the song and Travis turned everything off. He went over to her and placed his arms on her shoulders. He caressed her face gently and placed his lips on hers. She grabbed his shoulders and softly returned his kiss.

"And now we're coming to the station," Robbie shouted. Lily and Travis looked at each other and quickly broke apart.

"Cool, I never knew we were coming to station," Ray shouted, not really sure why Robbie was shouting.

"Thank you Robbie," Lily thought to herself. They walked in

"Ladies, the fun has arrived," Ray exclaimed.

"Too bad I'm the only lady here," Lily said. "And where's the fun? I don't see it."

"Ouch Lily. That cut me really deep right here," Ray said indicating his toe. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And we're on in 5…4…3…2…" Travis counted down. "Welcome to…"

"Radio…" Ray came in.

"Free…" Lily joined in.

"Roscoe..." Robbie finished. "I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering, is it better to keep the truth hidden, or reveal it, even if you know it will hurt someone?" Lily and Travis looked at each other. They knew where this was going.

"I think sometimes we need to hide the truth. Because sometimes it better to shield people from pain," Lily said.

"I disagree Shady," Ray said. "I think the truth should always be revealed. For example say this guy… let's call him Ronald… liked a girl…we'll call her Lindsey. Well what if one of Ronald's best friends… um he can be Trevor, liked Lindsey and they had a little thang going on. Say they didn't tell Ronald, and he found out later… could you imagine how much that would hurt Ronald?"

"Whoa, creepy," Travis thought. He had used the first letter in all their names.

"Well listeners, what do you think?" Robbie asked. Calls were coming in like crazy. It was a 50/50 split down middle.

"Well, thanks for tuning in listeners. And it's time to say goodbye… with this song here," Robbie said, and he gave Travis the cue to play 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee. "Good show guys."

"Bonjour," Ray said as he headed out the door. Lily looked at him

"You realize you just said hello in French, right?" Lily asked him. He looked at her

"I did not, I said goodbye. Au Revoir is hello," Ray argued. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And we all wonder how I just passed French…" Ray stated. Anyways I gotta go now. See you guys tomorrow," Ray said as he ran out the door. Robbie looked at Travis and Lily. "Sorry if that question made you uncomfortable," Robbie said. "I just think you should tell him before he finds out from someone else."

"We're just not ready yet," Travis explained. "We will though, now's just not the time."

"Well whatever, it's up to you guys," Robbie stated. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

"Adios," Lily said. He turned and waved at them both. Travis wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Maybe Robbie's right…. Maybe we should tell Ray now," she said with doubt.

"Lily, give it time. We should let what happened yesterday die down first," he said.

"Your right," she said with a smile and hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned in to kiss her. Lily heard some things being knocked over. Then she swore she saw a flash of light. She looked at Travis. "Did you hear that?" she asked him. He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked over to the window and saw a shadow retreating. Lily looked at Travis with worry.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a cat or something," Travis said as he wrapped his arms around Lily. He bent down and indicated she should hop on his back. She laughed and jumped on. As they were walking, Lily couldn't help but think about the mysterious noise and shadow. "I just hope you're right Travis," she thought. "Otherwise, we're in big trouble."


	8. Threatened

Lily walked into the doors of Roscoe High. She saw Ray running up with 2 bouquets of flowers.

"For the fair lady," he said then he pretended to hand the flowers to himself. "Oh my, thank you ever so much," he said in a high pitch voice. Lily laughed and punched him.

"The sad thing is Ray, that's actually so true," she said.

"Seriously, though these are for you," Ray said. He handed her the 2 bouquets.

"Go ahead, smell this one," he said indicating the one with yellow roses.

"Let me guess, this is one of those prank bouquets that squirts you in the face right?" Lily asked him.

"Lillian, I'm shocked and appalled that you would think that of me," Ray said.

"Alright, then why don't you smell them," Lily challenged him.

"Um, well I would, but you know I got them allergies…cough, cough," Ray sputtered. Lily glared at him. "Alright, fine," he said. He leaned his nose into the flowers and water came spurting into his face.

"Oh, I guess there was still some water left from when I washed them, and it somehow ended up in my face," Ray said weakly.

"And what about these ones?" Lily asked him. Ray's face grew serious.

"Those ones are the real deal," he said handing the roses to her. She gave him a quizzical look. "Just read the card inside," he said. He brushed some of her hair back and kissed her forehead. Then he walked away. Lily looked at the beautiful arrangement of roses. There was every color in there. She searched until she found the handwritten note. It read: _Hey Lily! I remembered how you always said you loved the squirting rose trick. So I figured I'd try it on you. But probably you'll figure it out and I'll end up getting squirted and 'wet at the feet' Bhahahahahahahahahaha! Anyways getting on. I did the whole squirting rose trick because I wanted to see you laugh, because you deserve laughter after the whole mucous thing (that's right… I thought of something better then pucous). And I love to see you laugh and hear you laugh. And the real roses are to see you smile, because when I see you smile, it makes me smile. So that is my gift to you for the day. That and this advice… Don't stuff 5 hotdogs in your mouth at the same time… It is not a pretty sight and it hurts later on._

_Ray_

Lily read the note and laughed. Just then two arms wrapped around her and kissed her.

"Hey beautiful," Travis said. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said and kissed him back. He looked at the roses with a quizzical look.

"Who gave you those?" he asked.

"Oh Ray did," Lily answered him. "He actually gave me 2 bouquets, but one was the whole squirting one."

"Well, Ray's not even going out with you, and he tops me," Travis noted with sadness in his eyes. He dug into his backpack and pulled out a scrapbook. He handed it to Lily. It was titled 'Love for Lily'. She flipped through it and found pictures of the whole RFR gang and pictures of just her and Travis. There were also numerous quotes and it beautifully embroidered. One quote stuck out in particular. There was a picture of Lily and Travis with their arms around each other in front of Siffleur Falls in The Rocky Mountains. It was from their class trip to Alberta. The quote read, "Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination"- Voltaire [Francois-Marie Arouet]. Lily had tears in her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things she had received. She grabbed Travis and hugged him. "Thank you," Lily said. He smiled.

"It's to say thanks for being there for me and for the song you wrote about us," he explained. "Anyways, I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her a gently squeezed her shoulder.

"See you. And thanks again, I love it," she said. He smiled at her and walked off. She opened her locker and carefully placed the flowers and scrapbook in her locker.

"What it is like your birthday?" she heard a deep voice ask. She turned around and found herself facing Lucas. She felt fear rise up in her. He smirked at her. "If I would have known, I would have given you more the night of our getogether," he whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Lily asked him.

"I just wanted to show what your psycho boyfriend did to me," Lucas said. Lily looked up and saw a huge gash running across his forehead.

"Oh boohoo," Lily said angrily. "Let me cry for you…. Oh sorry, I got nothing." He slammed her locker shut and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I wouldn't be that way. I know something about you," he said as he played with Lily's hair. She felt chills running up her spine.

"Hey Lily… I forgot," Travis started to say as he ran up. Then he saw Lucas. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her," he said as he shoved Lucas' arm off Lily.

"Yeah, well I could do that, or I could not," Lucas taunted.

"Leave her alone," Travis said.

"Well you see I can't now. Because I happen to be one of Shady Lane's here biggest fan," Lucas said. "Oh your not so bad either Smog." Lily and Travis looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Lucas looked at them and laughed. "You see, I figured I'd check up on Lily, and see if I could remake for our date. Then I followed you guys to the station. Afterwards I took pictures. I figured maybe you guys wanted the publicity and I could show these pictures to the whole school." Lucas dug out is digital camera. He took thousands of pictures of RFR.

"So what do you think? I think the school will be so surprised to be see who RFR really is," Lucas said.

"Lucas, don't," Lily said sharply.

"You know I could keep it a secret, but it's gonna cost you," Lucas said.

"What?" Travis asked.

"Lily," Lucas answered. "She's mine, or else these pictures aren't only mine."

"What! No way in hell," Travis screamed. "You leave her alone!"

"Well then, I'll go start making copies now," Lucas said.

"Lucas, stop!" Lily stated. "Fine, I'll go out with you again." He looked at her.

"And you have to dump Mr. Wonderful over here," he said. Lily's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Fine, just leave the others out of it," she said. He put the camera away.

"Great, I'll give you a while to say goodbye to Smog," he said. He grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll wait for you by History," he said and walked off.

"Lily, you don't have to do this," Travis said. He took his hand and grazed it across her cheek. She looked at him.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I'm not letting him blow you guys' cover and get you in trouble. Don't worry, I'll use some of those kung fu moves you taught me and bust his ass," Lily said with a smile. Travis leaned in and hugged her. Lucas came up a grabbed Lily by the arm. "Alright, time to go," he said. He dragged her away, and Lily looked helplessly at Travis. Then Ray came up and saw Lucas dragging away Lily

"Hey swami, why is Lily with Lucas?" Ray asked. Travis shook his head and ignored the fact that Ray called him Swami.

"Ray, you got to help me out. Lucas knows that we're RFR and he threatened to use it against it if Lily didn't go out with him," Travis explained. Ray's eyes light up with rage.

"I'm going to kill that Mucous," he said with vengeance.

"I have a better idea," Travis said. He leaned in and softly told his plan to Ray. Ray smiled and nodded.

"I like the way you think," Ray said. "Let's do it."


	9. The Plan

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long updating. I've been really busy working. I'm a little disappointed though. My reviews have been short and few. Please let me know what you think. Even if you wanna tell me my story totally sucks, then do it. Let me know what you think. I love reviews! And thanks to all those people who keep reviewing(like Cass 0100!) I love hearing all the things you guys have to say and love your feedback. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lily tried to resist being dragged across the hall, but Lucas had a strong grip on her. "You know, I wouldn't resist if I were you," he said to Lily.

"Shut up Lucas, you already got what you wanted," Lily said with tears of fury building up in her eyes.

"How about I put it to you this way… If you keep resist, I won't be able to resist my urge to beat up Travis," he said. "Your choice."

Lily eased up and walked along with him. "Your sick, you know that?" she asked him

"As long as I get what I want," he said and ran his fingers along her face. Her face twisted with disgust. Everyone in the hallways stared at them together.

"Look happy," he hissed in her ear.

"Why? Everyone knows I was with Travis. I'm aloud to show remorse for 'breaking up with him' aren't I," she asked. He glared down her. Audrey walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she said. She looked puzzled.

"Audrey, you know, I've always loved to look at the water fountain. Why don't you come with me?" Lily asked tilting her head in the direction of the water fountain. Audrey and Lily walked over to it.

"Um Lily, why are you with Lucas?" Audrey asked. "I mean did me and Travis break up for no reason?"

"Audrey, you gotta help me," Lily starting whispering. "It's Lucas, he's…" Lily turned and saw Lucas staring at them, looking angry. Travis turned the corner and Lucas slid his finger across his throat, indicating to Lily that she should stop.

"What? Is everything ok?" Audrey asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah. I was just gonna say Lucas is so… uh charming," Lily said. Lucas nodded his head in approval. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl," Lily thought to herself.

"Sure, I guess…" Audrey said with confusion.

"Well Anyways, we gotta go, so I'll talk to you later, K?" Lily said. Lucas came behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a strong grip.

"Ow, your hurting me," Lily said.

"Well maybe that will teach you to stop telling people to help you because your with me, Lucas whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck and smiled.

"That hurts more then this whole arm thing," Lily said with disgust. He starting laughing.

"Oh Lily, it's too bad Travis had to lose you, your such a riot," he said leading them to the lunchroom. They grabbed a tray and walked to the table. They sat and starting eating. Lucas shoved the food into his mouth. "Ugh, groody," Lily thought. She shoved her food away. Just then she met Travis' eye across the cafeteria. He got up and made his way towards the vending machine. He walked by Lily's table and brushed her arm lightly. As he was passing, Lily noticed he dropped a piece of paper. His eyes dropped to the floor, indicating she should pick up the paper. She looked at Lucas and saw he was too engrossed in his and her food to notice what she was doing. It was a note. It said:

Lily, we have a plan. Go to the Girls washroom to await further instructions. She got up. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas asked with his face full of food. "Oh, how charming," Lily thought sarcastically.

"I gotta go take care some of business," Lily responded casually. His face took on a look of disgust.

"Ew!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry I grossed you out," Lily said. "Ha, take that psycho," she silently cheered to herself. She walked into the bathroom. She dug into her purse and put on some lip gloss. She heard someone tapping on the window. She turned and saw Ray sitting in a tree.

"Let me in," he mouthed to her. She went over and opened the window. He climbed in, followed by Travis and Robbie.

" I hope you don't mind, but I figured Ray and Robbie should know about this too. We all care about you and they did threaten RFR," Travis explained. Lily nodded.

"So this is the girls bathroom. I can see what all the hype is about," Ray said and whistled.

"Man, it's huge," Robbie stated. "That is so not fair. Here you women are complaining about equality, and you get these huge bathrooms with covered stalls."

"Guys can we get the… hey your right. Why do you get covered stalls? We want privacy too," Travis complained. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Did you guys call me here so you could complain about your bathroom standards compared to ours, or is this conversation actually going somewhere?" Lily asked.

"WHAT! No way. You guys have a gum machine?" Ray asked as he stared at the pad/tampon machine. "Alright that is too far. Someone give me a quarter so I can get one of these bad boys," he said. They all turned to stare at him.

"Although the brand name isn't the best. Who would want to buy a gum called tamp…" They continued staring at him. His face filled with disgust realizing what it was.

"EW!" he screeched. "That is so not gum."

"Too bad you just found out. I was gonna give you a quarter," Robbie said.

Seriously you guys, let's focus and tell Lily what's happening," Travis said. "Alright here's what we thought. I recalled that Lucas was quite the avid drinker. He almost got kicked off the soccer team. Now if there's one thing Lucas can't stand, it's being kicked off a team. Although, after that whole little fiasco, he kept drinking. So I'm thinking all we have to do is catch him. Lily, I need you to convince him to 'go drinking with you' behind that old warehouse on 67th. Be sure to play it up and be really convincing." Lily's face filled with disgust. Travis leaned into her ear and whispered, "I don't want you to spend anymore time with him either. But it's our best chance." She looked at him and whispered, "I'll do whatever you need me to. I love you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Anyways, Ray, Robbie, and I will be hiding in there with my camera phone. We'll take some snapshots and then, we'll bust him."

"It all sounds good, but who's gonna run RFR?" she asked.

"We'll play a prerecorded episode," Robbie explained.

"It will be awesome. It's like playing Charlie's Angels!" Ray exclaimed. "Only we're not girls. So we'll be Christie's Angels."

"So, are you up for it?" Travis asked. Lily looked at all of them and nodded.

"Sweet, I'll even sing us the theme song," Ray said. He started humming the theme from 'Days of Our Lives'. "Oops, wrong theme song," he stated. "I was humming the "Days" theme. I mean not that I would know because it's not like I watch it or anything," he said and looked nervously around. Lily laughed and went to hug Robbie and Ray.

"Thank you guys so much," she said and gave them each a little kiss on the cheek. When she kissed Robbie, he leaned into her to whisper, " I'm doing this for you and Travis too. I'm not letting him break you too apart." She hugged him tighter and whispered, "Thanks." Robbie and Ray walked out. Travis stayed behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. He gentily lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," he said. Lily rested her head on his chest.

"Travis, are you sure this going to work?" she asked him.

"Well no. But it's our only chance," he said. "I can't believe I asked you to spend more time with either. But that's the best way. If you offer him up on this, I know he won't resist. Let's just get him out of our life for sure."

"I better get back to him before he suspects something, even though he's too engrossed in his food to even notice." Travis laughed.

Well, besides himself and girls, it's one of Lucas' biggest loves in his life."

"I love you Travis," Lily said as she caressed his cheek. He traced her hand along his face.

"I love you too Lily. Just make sure you get him to the warehouse. We'll be waiting there," Travis said. He hugged Lily tightly and walked out. She waited a few seconds and walked back to the table. Lucas was still engrossed in his food.

"Hey handsome, I got an offer you can't refuse," she purred. She rubbed her hands on his shoulder. "How bout you and me meet after school at the warehouse on 67th." We can hang back, have a few drinks. So what do you say?" he looked at her, his eyes growing wide. He smiled.

"Lily, I had no idea you were…" She cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. "Just be sure you're there," she whispered. She walked away and made her way to her next class.

"Travis, you better be right about this," she thought.


End file.
